Dreams
by KathAnna
Summary: Kurt wakes Blaine up in the middle night after having a uh, 'nice' dream. Pure smut, One shot.


**A/N:** Okay so essentially Carys and I wrote this aages ago now, and I just thought I'd publish it, because why not. Its not amazing because we did it really quickly so yeah.

In my mind this is future!Klaine, but it isn't really essential to the story.

Erm. Enjoy! It'd be cool to know what people think so.. yeah. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did it would be called the Klaine Show and you know what happens after that.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the feel of Kurt's hands roaming his body, with urgent kisses being pressed to his neck. "Kurt?"<br>"Oh baby," Kurt responded breathlessly. "I was having such a good dream," punctuating each word by flicking Blaine's earlobe with his tongue. "I'm- I'm sorry, it was so good."

Blaine chuckled, "I don't mind waking up to this, don't worry. Why don't you-" pausing to let out a moan as Kurt licked that spot just below his ear that just drove him _crazy_. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" he breathed out in a rush of words.

Kurt let out a laugh. "If you can't tell what my dream was like, I'm obviously not being as forward as I could be." Kurt moved down to Blaine's nipple and sucked it into his mouth, biting gently and licking over the hard tip.  
>"I can guess what you were dreaming about," Blaine sighed, hands sliding into Kurt's hair with a moan, "But I want you to tell me," he whispered. "I want to hear it." Blaine swiftly moved his hands down and grabbed Kurt's bare ass, squeezing tightly as Kurt moaned around Blaine's other nipple, giving it the same attention.<p>

Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine's hand slowly roamed his ass, travelling down towards that spot that Kurt so desperately wanted him to touch.  
>"Oh Blaine, it was so hot," Kurt began, placing sweet wet kisses down Blaine's perfect stomach, and nuzzling the thick patch of hair that lead down to his already desperately hard cock.<br>"It was so hot, and we were so wet." Blaine let out a groan as Kurt continued to kiss further and further down his abdomen, towards his cock, where the tip was starting to shine with pre-come.  
>"What- what happened then?" Blaine asked, hands ghosting up his back and sliding into his hair as his ass became out of reach.<br>"You were fucking me, Blaine," Kurt said simply, before licking wetly at the shiny drip of precome on Blaine's cock, and then taking him into his mouth, and sliding his lips almost to the base, running his tongue up and down the pulsing vein in Blaine's cock. Kurt let out a deep moan around Blaine's cock as a shot of pleasure/pain whipped down his spine as he felt Blaine's fingers gripping Kurt's hair so tightly, as he let out a whispered "Oh, Fuck, Kurt"

Kurt didn't want this to be over quickly, so he removed his lips from Blaine's now fully shining cock, giving it one last long lick before moving back up to Blaine's lips and roughly kissed him, before adding "I want you to fuck me now. I want you to fuck me so hard, Blaine."  
>With an upwards thrust of Blaine's hips their hard cocks brushed together and they both let out stuttering moans into each other's mouths as they felt just how bad they both wanted it. Well, Blaine certainly didn't need to be told twice, roughly flipping them over so the he was in between Kurt's thighs, and Kurt's legs instantly wrapping themselves around his waist. He leaned over to the bedside draw, still keeping Kurt's lips attached to his, fumbling around for the bottle of lube he knew was in there. Where the fuck was it?<br>His hand eventually found it, and he ripped the cap open, spurting lube onto his fingers. He reached down to Kurt, who immediately lifted his hips for Blaine, as he pushed two fingers inside, causing Kurt to shout out Blaine's name, and kiss him even harder.  
>"Oh, fuck, yes baby," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips as he began to move his fingers, started to thrust them in and out of Kurt. Kurt whimpered at the loss when he felt Blaine's fingers disappear momentarily, but then had to bite his lip to stop from yelling out as Blaine returned with a third, slicked up finger, and started pushing into Kurt again.<br>"More, Blaine. I need more." Kurt cried out as Blaine brushed against that nub of nerves, arching his back and clutching at Blaine's ass, arms, legs, anything he could reach.  
>Blaine flipped open the bottle of lube and poured some onto his harder-than-a-fucking-rock cock, slicked himself up with one hand and removed the three fingers from a whining Kurt, replacing them with the head as he roughly slid all the way in. Kurt screamed Blaine's name, along with a few other obscenities, something about , which Blaine took to be a good sign.<br>Blaine desperately wanted to move his hips, but he waited until he got a rough nod from Kurt before he rocked his hips all the way back and positively slammed into Kurt, catching the sensitive sweet spot – causing Kurt to scream out again.  
>"Oh fuck, baby yes," Kurt shouted as Blaine slammed into him again and again, constantly catching that sweet ball of nerves, making Kurt meet every one of Blaine's thrusts with his own.<p>

"You're still… so fucking tight Kurt. Always. FUCK.. Kurt, Kurt, oh my god" Blaine mumbled, his hands grasping Kurt hips so tightly it was bound to bruise, his thrust become more urgent and stuttered and desperate.  
>"I'm- I'm close, Blaine," Kurt gasped out, so Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand and started to roughly pump it in time with his hard thrusts. One, two, three strokes later and Kurt was coming all over his stomach, nails digging onto Blaine's arms and mumbling 'Blaine' and 'Fuck' over and over again.<br>The sight of Kurt coming apart pushed Blaine over the edge as he thrust into Kurt a final time and came deep inside of him with a shout of "KURT- OHMYFUCKINGGOD".

* * *

><p>So yeah. Let me know what you thought! :)<p> 


End file.
